A Coffee Break
by Rafa008
Summary: Songfic. During her move to Sinnoh, where she was going to work in a hospital, Daisy opens her diary e reminds of Bill, her love, who she was letting in Kanto and the afternoons she passed In his lab, doing a snack for them while waiting her comes. Music-Because you loved me.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **TeaShipper (Daisy & Bill).

**Song: **Because you loved me-Celine Dion

**Resume:** Songfic. Daisy thinks about her and Bill, while traveling to Sinnoh.

**Coffee Break**

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

Daisy Oak was in the Magnetic Train, going to Sinnoh, work in a Hospital. She looked to the window, seeing the beauty sea mixed with the green of the woods. It remembered her one of many afternoons she passed in Cerulean Cap looking the window. On her legs, were a blue book opened, showing the white pages filled in with her letter. She sighted seeing the pages, with a nostalgic smile.

"Daisy Oak and her Chansey were at the Cerulean Cap, on Bill's lab, where the girl of long and curly brown hair and green eyes had been working as his assistant/medic/coordinator. She finished her work and now, was waiting for Bill. Bill was in a reunion with Lannette, Bridgett, Buddy and Celio, the others Scientists and his friends, about the Transfer System. Daisy looked to the window, seeing the beauty and blue sea around the city and then, to a picture in the beige wall, where was she, Bill, her grandfather and Blue. She thought when they first met, in the Oak's Lab, they were so young. _Come soon, Bill… _She thought.

Daisy-Better prepare something to Bill eat.

She went to the small kitchen, taking a mixed, teapot, mud, a mould and some ingredients for chocolate cook. She mixed the chocolate, milk and the eggs and then put the mould on the stove. Then she boiled the water and put the coffee. She was always carrying the people, her job, as Medic. But that was her nature, sweet and kind. But Bill was very important to her, a special and close friend, and partner in the job. He saved her life once, when the walls of the Indigo Plateau ruined.

_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
_

Daisy-It's almost time to Bill arrived, hum Chansey?  
She was singing a song, while putting a towel in the table, some flowers from the garden and the cookies in a tray. The door opened and Bill and his Vulpix entered, a little tired.Bill worked for four hours in the reunion in Goldenroad City. The boy of brown eyes and hair was surprise but smiled when he saw the woman and touched her shoulder delicately. _How much she had been waiting for me? Four or five hours?_ He thought.

Bill-You're still here Daisy?

Daisy smiled.

Daisy-Sure, I was waiting for you. I made a snack for you.

Bill-Really? Thanks Daisy. I'll go to my office finish something and then I go eat.

She sighted, smiling. _That was her Bill. _

Bill was hungry but wanted to finish the project, which was very important to all trainers and pokémons. He was writing in his search notebook when someone knocked in the door. Was Daisy. She looked to the mess on the table and his tired face.

Daisy-Bill, you've been working for a long time! I'm worried, you didn't eat yet.

Bill-I know, but I really want to finish this project.

Daisy smiled and he blushed, seeing her beauty face.

Daisy-Let's have a coffee break togheter and then you finish it. You need to eat something.

Bill smiled. He couldn't say no to her.

Bill-Ok, let's have a coffee break.

He took her hand and together, they went to the kitchen. Daisy brought coffee and some cookies on a tray. He smiled when saw the cookies that the woman made.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

Bill-Oh, chocolate cookie, this is my favorite.

Daisy-Yes, I know.

Bill-You're always looking after me, Daisy.

Daisy-Right, you're important.

Bill smiled gently, touching her wavy hair.

Bill-You're important too.

They ate some chocolate cookies, talking about the day. Daisy about her Contests and Bill about his search. His brown eyes always into her green eyes."

Daisy heard the train stop and smiled, putting her book on her pocket, going to the platform of Jubilife City, a big and technologic city, her Chansey besides her. She was starting her career in a new country, new people and new pokemons, in Sinnoh.

Daisy-You're still important for me, dear Bill. Thanks for the great moments together.

_Because you loved me  
_


End file.
